Little Big Romeo
by CO.ZE.TY.OMI2
Summary: Oh poor Juliet, where art thou her Romeo? He’s in the lair with his sister, doing things that they shouldn’t in the dark. He's getting mysterious fever blisters and covering them up with pineapple flavored Carmex. He's making a scene in the sub station.


It was Thursday afternoon and the Waverly Sub Station was incredibly busy just like any other Thursday afternoon. It was the day before Friday which meant cramming their minds with notes for their big tests and cramming their faces with sandwiches to keep them going.

"Max," Jerry Russo called his 14-yr-old son over to the counter where he stood with a towel strewn over his shoulder, "Where are your brother and sister?"

Max looked around the dining area for his elder siblings. However, he only saw his mother with two separate orders and trays in hand, "I don't now, I thought they walked me home, but I've gotta go help mom," and with that Max rushed over to his mother.

Jerry furrowed his brow and went back into the kitchen where he saw his eldest son and daughter standing side by side, arranging orders. Nudging one another and giggling as they went along. Jerry cocked an eyebrow, those two were _not _just standing there a few seconds ago and they definitely were _not _getting along. But it was nothing new for him to be fooled by his own eyes, just another sign of age.

"Alex, Justin, where have you two been?" Jerry began, startling his children.

They froze and Alex eased the silence with an uneasy chuckle, "Pshh, Dad we've been in here. Where have _you _been?"

Jerry frowned at his daughter's snarky remark, "You two, but- I didn't- well, the important thing is that you two are here and you're both working, here are the next two orders."

Jerry handed Justin, who was avoiding eye contact all together, the paper before looking at his daughter who was focused on slicing bread.

"Am I missing something?" Jerry questioned looking back and forth between his two mischievous children.

"No," Justin snorted nervously, "why-cuh- why would you missing something? You're not missing anything!"

Alex cut in, "Yes, yes you _are _missing something Dad, the other orders that are coming in!" She said not taking her eyes off of Justin who was blinking his blue eyes rapidly.

"Chop, chop Daddio," Alex sang.

Her father shrugged and rushed out back into the chaos that was his restaurant.

---

Justin looked out of the order window and saw that Max, his mother, and father all busily catering to their customers.

"Okay, coast is clear," Justin whispered to Alex who was standing in front of the freezer door. The second the words left her brother's mouth she yanked the door open and rushed inside, dragging her brother with her by the arm.

Justin laughed smoothly, "Anxious much?"

Alex slammed him up against the door and smiled, "You did great out there," she whipped out her wand and pointed above Justin's head.

"Well, you know, I try," he examined Alex's wand atop his head and stared back at his sister, "this isn't a part of my reward is it?" He asked nervously.

"Keep us in, shut them out, so that mortals and immortals will continue about," Alex flicked her wrist and charmed the door locked.

"Oh, clever," Justin smiled.

Alex smiled and closed in on Justin, "And now for your reward for doing so well out there."

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed Justin softly and slowly. Usually, she never took her time, not with Justin, not with anything. But today was different, today she wanted to have all of the time in the world with him.

He'd be going away to college soon, and moments like this would cease to exist. And even more, he'd be attending college with Juliet, his girlfriend, and that only further proved the end of whatever she and her brother had.

God, that sounded wrong, it sounded so wrong. Alex wasn't supposed to be doing this with her brother. Time wouldn't stop for this to happen, so why were they doing it in the first place?

"Wow," Justin stammered, "that was really nice."

"Wow," he went on.

Alex smiled and walked over to the red velvet couch on the other end of the lair. She sat down and stared into her lap quietly. Justin picked up on what was going on and he switched off the light switch in the lair.

He fumbled his way over to Alex, falling into the coffee table along the way, "Ouch!" he yelled.

Alex snorted, "Klutz," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Justin asked threateningly as he finally found his way to the soft red cushiony chair. He sat down and pulled Alex onto his lap.

"I called you a Klutz you dip wad."

"Oh my, two names at once?" Justin whispered into his younger sister's neck, "You're in trouble," he sang ominously.

"What are you gonna do?" Alex teased pursing her lips daring Justin to do something.

"You're seriously asking me this question, in the dark, in the lair, where the door is charmed and absolutely no one can hear you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Justin's arms raced to her waist and began moving expertly, finding Alex's every tickle spot. They had been through these a million and one times before. But each time, it meant more, and every second counted for more than however many milliseconds it took to amount to one second in its own.

Alex surrendered and giggled incessantly, "Okay, you know you win! Stop it already," she stammered in between breaths.

Justin obliged, and let his hands rest on her waist. He leaned his head back on the couch, "I said stop tickling me, not stop torturing me, that's always the best part," Alex whispered. Justin smiled and sat back up.

"Well, only if you insist."

Justin lips lingered in front of Alex's for what seemed like an eternity. She took a sharp intake of breath and moved forward to kiss Justin but he moved back. Alex frowned and leaned in once more.

"You said torture," Justin smirked.

"Not that kind!" Alex whimpered sitting back dejectedly.

---

The bell above the subway sub's door dinged and Max looked up to see his brother's girlfriend Juliet enter the shop.

"Hi Max, where's Justin?" Juliet asked her boyfriend's youngest brother.

"I have no clue, he's somewhere with Alex, you can ask my dad, I think he knows," Max rambled forlornly.

"Hey, you wanna see a magic trick?" Max asked eagerly setting down the wash rag and sprits bottle.

"Um, no thanks, you already showed me how to give someone a wedgie with no hands," Juliet shook her head, looking around the diner for Justin and Alex.

"Aw man, I did?" Juliet nodded and waved goodbye once she saw Mr. Russo busing a table in the back of the shop.

"Hey Mr. Russo," Juliet greeted cheerfully.

"Juliet, hey, Justin is in the back," Mr. Russo answered knowingly.

"Thanks."

Juliet skipped through the kitchen doors only to find two orders sitting on the counter, waiting to be served. She furrowed her brow and grabbed the two plates; "Order up," she giggled handing the entrees to Mrs. Russo.

"Mrs. Russo, do you by any chance know where Justin might be?"

"They aren't back there?" Mrs. Russo asked skeptically.

Once Juliet shook her head in response, Mrs. Russo answered, "He must have gone upstairs, and you're welcomed to go check."

"Thanks," Juliet smiled and with that, she rushed up the stairs.

"Justin? Are you up here?" Juliet yelled once she entered the colorful Russo apartment.

"Justin? It's Juliet!"

Juliet furrowed her brow in frustration, "I can smell him," she whispered. His pine fresh muskiness with a hint of coconut was hard to notice. His foresty body scrub and tropical cologne was hard to miss when the two were combined. She began sniffing and found herself in front of the alternate entrance to the lair.

"I'm sure he won't mind if I surprise him a little," Juliet giggled to herself.

She opened the _uncharmed _door and carefully tip-toed in. Juliet heard rustling and giggling causing her to stop abruptly.

"How do you know how to do this?" Justin huffed heavily.

"I wing it," Alex giggled back.

Juliet swallowed hard and accidentally allowed the lair door to slam shut. What had she just over heard? That conversation did not sound exactly innocent coming from a brother and sister's mouths.

Juliet strained her ears to hear what was going on, but it had become dead silent. There was mumbling and muttering and a swish (the sound of magic) and then there was more silence.

Juliet slowly and calmly shuffled into the room and saw Justin standing in front of the other lair door. She looked around for any sign of Alex but she didn't see her, anywhere. Had she ear-hustled a strange conversation straight from her imagination?

Juliet shrugged and waltzed up behind her boyfriend and tapped him on the shoulder. Justin practically jumped out of his body and turned around frantically. His shirt was unbuttoned, completely, revealing his wife beater. He never wore his dress shirt like that.

"Wow, you gave me a fright, Juliet," Justin panted, but she wasn't positive that it was from her scaring him.

Juliet couldn't help but smile, "I was hoping to get that reaction."

Justin pulled her into a hug and her worries and confusion instantly melted away. But when she pulled back and leaned in for a kiss she stopped short.

"Erm- Justin is that… lip gloss, on your lips?" she asked cautiously.

Justin's hand raced to his lips and wiped a sticky residue from his lips, "Oh, um, I had a fever blister earlier and I had to put on CarMax in order to heal it!"

Juliet nodded but uncertainty stained her face, "It smells," she inhaled deeply, "like pineapple. They make pineapple flavored CarMax?"

Justin nodded, silently praying that Juliet would by his excuse.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be smart for me to kiss you then, would it?" Juliet frowned.

Justin sighed, mentally noting his stupidity, "I guess not."

"Well, I was hoping that the two of us could go for a walk," Juliet said suddenly.

"Yeah! Yeah, that'd be great!" Justin answered happily. He opened the lair door, "After you," Juliet smiled and ushered herself out, Justin close behind.

She grabbed his hand as they walked into the main dining area.

"Aw, look, it's Dorkeo and Juliet," Alex snickered from behind the counter, "how puke-worthy."

"Hi to you as well, Alex," Justin spat causing the remaining amount of doubt within Juliet to melt away.

"I like that, Dorkeo and Juliet," Juliet smiled laying her head on Justin's toned shoulder.

"Aw, come on, she could do better than that!" Justin insisted.

"Well, how about my little Romeo?" Juliet cooed.

Justin began blushing profusely and Juliet couldn't help but notice Alex's icy glare.

"Little Romeo," Alex snorted, "that's a corny rapper's name. _My _Little Romeo? My Little Pony. Little, well, that helps the ego. Oh, I'm going to have fun with this one," Alex ginned evilly.

She reached into her apron's pocket and pulled out a yellow tube of lip gloss and swiped it across her lips.

"Um, Alex, what flavor of lip gloss is that?" Juliet asked unsurely, her heart and stomach dropping simultaneously.

Alex grinned, she knew that Juliet wasn't stupid, she was pretty sharp. Heck, she was a vampire, it was instinctual.

"Well," Alex began, "this one in particular is French vanilla," Juliet sighed, relief waving across, "but I have watermelon, _pineapple_, strawberry, _pineapple_, apple mango tango, _but pineapple,_" Alex laughed harshly, "_pineapple _is my favorite."

Juliet's throat tightened, her stomach clenched, and her body tensed. She felt Justin grab a hold of her arm and pull her back. Alex laughed and leaned against the back wall coolly.

"_Oh-_kay, now, how about that walk that we were so eager to go on about 5 minutes ago?" Justin asked his voice changing pitch. _He's scared, his voice does that when he's scared_, Alex thought guilt overwhelming her conscience.

Justin looked at Alex angrily, panic-stricken, and fearfully.

"Oh, maybe you can buy Juliet some lip gloss, like the pineapple kind you got me for my birthday, Justin!" Alex suggested, shaking the guilt off.

Juliet's eyes darted up to Justin's, "Or maybe French Vanilla or Strawberry because they are God-awfully amazing," Alex continued.

Without letting go of Juliet's hand, Justin swooped in on Alex, "If you don't shut your face right now, there will be hell to pay."

Alex felt a bit choked up as she stared at his finger in her face, she looked into his eyes as saw nothing but anger, pulling herself together she replied, "Is that a threat or is it a promise?"

"Say something else and I swear to you, that study hall is over and you could fail your wizard exams for all I care," Alex knew what he meant, and it had nothing to do with their upcoming wizard tests.

Alex moved in closer, her arms folded, and their noses practically touching, "_Something… else._"

"Gah! Ugh, I hate you!" Justin screamed turning around racing for the door, Juliet dragging behind.

"The feelings are mutual!" Alex shouted slamming the kitchen doors open, storming in.

Customers looked around, eyebrows raised; wondering what was going to happen next. The sexual chemistry between the two siblings was unreal raising questions.

"Check please?" A blonde-haired girl raised her finger hoping to lighten amount of tension in the shop.

Jerry and Theresa looked at one another and rushed back to work, as the customers resumed their conversations.

Max shouted over the noise, "Hey, does anyone want to learn how to give a wedgie with no hands?"

---

**Erm- I don't know what I think of this. But please review and tell me what you think. It might help ease the brain pain that I'm enduring at the moment.**

**Mikki**


End file.
